


Keep me warm

by brokenhalo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhalo/pseuds/brokenhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty gets sick and needs a medicine so Princess and her brave Knight go out to look for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me warm

„Princess!”  
Clarke sighed heavily and turned to him.  
“I told you to stop calling me princess” she snapped.  
“As you wish, princess” Bellamy said with a smile. The blonde gave up.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“Monty’s sick” his tone became serious.  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“I don’t know. He’s locked himself in his tent and refused to see anyone but you.”  
“Let’s go then.”  
Clarke went toward Monty’s makeshift house. Bellamy was walking few meters behind her with a gun ready to fire whenever Grounders decided to attack their camp. Luckily he didn’t have to use it. When they reached their destination, Clarke went into the tent and Bellamy stayed outside to keep watch. He wasn’t really keen on it but he couldn’t argue with the Princess.  
She was stunned when she saw him. Her friend was lying in his bed wrapped in a blanket but still shivering from the cold. His face red as a brick and his eyes were bloodshot. She came to him quickly to check his temperature.  
“Monty, you’re burning up!” she said worried.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine” he coughed. “Just give me some tea and I’ll be good” he coughed again, much harder this time. Clarke has seen something like this before but she couldn’t remember what it was.  
“Of course!” she exclaimed after a while. “You need seaweed.” She looked around the tent for more blankets but she couldn’t find any. “Listen to me, Monty. You’ll be okay but you need to rest. Don’t get out of bed at any cost. I’ll send Octavia to look after you. I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”  
“Okay” he mouthed and fell asleep. Clarke gave him a worried look and left his tent.  
“How is he?” Bellamy came to her quickly. Girl smiled when she saw his worried face. She used to think that he was a selfish asshole but it was just an act. He was too scared and too hurt to show his real self. At the beginning the only thing he cared about was protecting Octavia. But now everything changed. O was still the most important person in his life but he started to care about others too. He cared about everyone in this camp. He was the oldest one of them all so he felt responsible. Eventually he began to make friends and created bonds with many people. Especially with Clarke. She knew that she was important to him but didn’t have the slightest idea just how much he cared about her. He probably didn’t know either. Or just didn’t want to admit it.  
“Not good but I can help him. He needs a medicine. Fortunately I know where to find it.”  
“Great” he replied. “We should head out immediately if we want to be back before dark.”  
“We?” Clarke asked surprised. “I’ll be fine on my own. It’s not that far away from here. Besides-“  
“O!” Bellamy yelled so loudly that it made Clarke jump with surprise. “Take care of Monty while we’re gone!”  
“Sure thing, big brother!” Octavia shouted back. Bellamy smirked. He pulled a gun from his belt and gave it to blonde.  
“Shall we, Princess?” Clarke sighed heavily. She did it a lot around Bellamy.  
“You’re unbelievable.”  
“I’m doing the best I can.”  
They were walking in silence. None of them wanted to say anything first and they both decided that they should look out for Grounders instead of chatting so they kept quiet the whole time. When they reached the river Clarke looked around for the red plant.  
“There!” she shouted with relief. She looked at Bellamy with a smile and he smiled back. They came closer and put the seaweed to their backpacks. Clarke decided that it would be wiser to take more of it with them in case somebody else got sick. When they were about to head back, they heard the Grounders’ alarming horn.  
“Acid fog” said Bellamy and gave Clarke a scared look. She frowned.  
“We won’t make it back to camp!” she said in a trembling voice.  
“It’s okay” Bellamy said softly and took her hand. “I know just the place.”  
He ran towards the hideout with Clarke right beside him. He took her to the cave that once saved him and Charlotte from the poisonous fog. Bellamy took out some matches from his pocket and made a torch. Blonde found a hole in the wall so she took off her jacket to fill it. They were safe now. It was when they have realized just how tired they were. They were looking for the seaweed for about three hours and the sprint to save their lives wasn’t relaxing either. They both sat down and leaned on the cold wall. Clarke shivered when a drop of water fell on her neck. Bellamy noticed it so he removed his jacket and gave it to her. She’s just opened her mouth to protest when Bellamy interrupted her.  
“Not a word, Princess. Today I’m giving orders.”  
“Oh, really?” she replied with a smile. “And what are the orders, Mr. Blake?”  
“Relax” he said firmly. “You worry too much, Clarke. Monty’s in the best hands you could wish for and we’re not going anywhere in at least few hours. So just stop worrying for a minute and take some time for yourself.”  
 _He’s right_ she thought. There’s nothing she can do right now for Monty so why don’t spend that time in a more fun way?  
“Yes, sir” she said and rested her head on his shoulder. He chuckled when he felt her hair tickle his neck. Clarke smiled.  
“Goodnight, Bellamy.”  
“Goodnight, Princess.”  
She fell asleep almost right away. She must’ve been really tired Bellamy smiled and watched his Princess sleeping. He brushed her hair from her face and just stared at her. He could kiss her right now. He wanted to do it so badly. But he didn’t. Instead, he brushed her blonde hair again.  
“You deserve better” he whispered with a sad smile.  
“And what if I don’t want better?” to his surprise Clarke wasn’t asleep at all. She heard him. Blonde girl looked him right in the eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn’t say a word. “What if I want you?” she added making him feel even worse about himself. He turned his head away.  
“Say something!” she shouted with tears in her eyes.  
“What do you want me to say, Clarke?” he asked angrily. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear but he couldn’t give it to her. Not now. Not ever. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. He hid his face in his hands and sighed.  
“I’m sorry” he almost whispered. “I just can’t do this.”  
“Why not?” she insisted. She didn’t want to give up.  
“Because you’re Clarke Griffin and I’m Bellamy Blake!” he snapped. “You’re the Princess. And when the people from the Ark come down here I’ll be dead or locked up for the rest of my life. After all the things that I’ve done… I can’t hurt anyone else. And I sure as hell can’t hurt you.”  
“Bellamy…”  
“I’m a monster, Clarke” he added, his voice full of hatred. “Can’t you see it? All I can do is hurt people. If you don’t believe me, ask Octavia.”  
“Your sister loves you, Bellamy. And she knows that you just wanted to keep her safe. You made mistakes but you had good intentions. Sometimes that’s all that counts.”  
He laughed and looked into her worried eyes. She really meant it. She honestly cared about him. He touched her face gently. His brown eyes studied every inch of it.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Clarke” he said quietly.  
“Just shut up and kiss me” she sighed. Bellamy laughed softly and did what Princess told him.  
He was always so confident and impulsive so she expected his kiss to be strong and passionate. But it wasn’t. It was gentle and loving. It felt almost as he was afraid that he would break her. Clarke put her hands on his waist and pulled him closer. She could feel him smile against her lips.  
“Slow down, Princess” he pulled away to catch his breath. He kissed her again after a second because he couldn’t wait any longer. It was more passionate this time. At that moment nothing else mattered. They both tasted like moonshine and _God_ they were never so thirsty. Clarke felt goose bumps shimmering across her skin when he dug his fingers into her hair. He did it for the first time ever but she already knew it was her favourite thing. He touched her face, her arms, her waist. He couldn’t resist her slightly sweaty skin. It felt like everything he ever needed. When they finally pulled away from each other the only thing they could hear was their panting.  
“Is it just me or has it gotten really hot in here?” she asked.  
“I feel the same” he nodded and they both chuckled. “Are you relaxed yet, Princess?”  
“Not quite” she smirked and grabbed him by his shirt’s collar to pull him closer. “What about you?”  
“I could use a little fun” he grinned and kissed her nose. She smiled and they both stared at each other in silence.  
“39” she said after few minutes have passed.  
“What?” Bellamy was confused.  
“I’ve counted your freckles. You have 39 in total.”  
The boy laughed and hugged her tightly. He breathed her hair. It smelled like chamomile. “I’m sorry, Princess” he whispered into her ear. “I think I’m in love with you.”  
“Really?” she tried to sound calm but she was dying from happiness inside. She moved away from him and gave him a flirtatious smile. “And what are we going to do about it, Mr. Blake?”  
“I don’t know” he acted worried. “You should decide. You’re the Princess, after all.”  
And she did. His ‘punishment’ was an unforgettable night with the love of his life. When they got back to camp the next day, everyone already knew that something has changed. Octavia watched as her big brother couldn’t wipe that stupid grin off of his face.  
 _Finally_ she thought. _If they had waited any longer I swear to God I’d kick both of their stubborn asses._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fanfic. I hope it doesn't suck that much. Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. I'm still learning so forgive me, please ;_;


End file.
